


Feel the moment

by moderndean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderndean/pseuds/moderndean





	Feel the moment

  
  
  


John had left Sam and Dean in a motel in a different town than this hunt, saying that it was to dangerous for them to be in the Same town, a whole bunch of crap that Sam’s tired of hearing if he’s gonna be honest.

 

So, here they are in the cheap room, with nothing to eat and a pocket full of extra cash Dean scored from game of pool with a bunch of drunks who had lots to bet. 

 

As soon as they were about to leave, a wave of thunder shook the motel with a spark of lightning hitting somewhere far but viewable from the slightly broken window. The sound of rain and wind hits the window, the heavy pitter patter of the downpour slips through the cracks and soaking the table underneath.

 

“C’mon we better go unless you wanna stay hungry for the night” Dean said, tugging on his jacket then his boots, “we’ll go to that dinner across the street” Sam sighed and mumbled a okay, his bangs cover his face while he tugged on his old sneakers. 

 

Closing the door behind himself, Sam sighed and pulled his hood down. This was one of those nights where it was still light out and you could see the sunset through the thick and dark spreading clouds. Sam smiled to himself, sometimes, well most of the time, he could never see the sunrise and sunsets from most of the motels they stayed in. even in the rare times he could, it was hardly the fact that he ever got the chance. If Sam ever asked to sit on the pavement outside of the door, Dean would chuckled and say it was dumb or boring, so most of the time Sam sat by himself. Not that he necessarily wanted to, just that was how it was sometimes.

 

Sam had stopped halfway in the parking lot, luckily it was empty and there was practically nobody else at this motel. If somebody saw him, they'd probably lock their door or think he was some weird kid.

 

Dean had stopped rambling on about whatever girl he was into this week when he noticed Sam wasn’t beside him and had stopped walking and turned around in panic looking around trying to spot the smaller boy.

 

“Sam?!” 

 

“Over here Dean!”

 

Dean spotted Sam in the middle of the parking lot still, Dean was at the road ready to cross. Dean held his hands out in a frantic motion of ‘what the hell are you doing’ gestures. A series of faces Dean made before jogging back to where Sam had his sneaker clad feet planted in his spot.

 

Sam held his hands out and smiled raising his eyebrows “look Dean, isn’t it cool” spinning a nearly 90 degrees before turning back to Dean and pointed to the clouds and the colours hidden behind the clouds.

 

Thunder roared above them as lightning strikes in a near distance, the clouds slowly getting darker and eventually covering the array of colours the sun had produced in it’s setting.

_ “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” _

Dean had his eyebrows raised and was fixing his gaze on Sam, not paying attention to Dean or his words, Sam’s heads was tilted back his face turned upwards towards the sky, his eyes closed, his expression one of peace and serenity. The corners of Dean’s mouth tilted up, he stepped close and draped an arm around Sam’s smaller frame and mirrored his expression, letting the race drip from the sky on his sun kissed skin.

Sam looked over at Dean and wrapped his arm around Deans waist and leaned into his body, shutting his eyes and mumbled.

“Thanks Dean” 

“Anytime kiddo” Dean replied and leaned down at Sam and pressed his lips softly to the top of Sam’s hair “now what do you say we get food now?”

Sam confirmed with a smack to Dean’s stomach with his other hand and nodded.


End file.
